The Weapon- Part 3, Countdown
by The Grimreaper PT
Summary: Third in 'The Weapon' series. This portion of the story takes place in series 3. Kaida tries to come to terms with the fact that Dean only has one year to live due to the deal he made to save Sam. Now she knows that one way or another she will lose one of her brothers within the year.


**The Weapon Part Three - Countdown**

Note- This is the third part of the Weapon series and takes place during series 3 of Supernatural. Part 1 is called simply 'The Weapon' and takes place in series 1. For those who have not read that story it is about Kaida, the adopted daughter of John Winchester who was brought into the family purely to protect Sam and Dean. This was because she has the ability to control temperatures and as such control fire and ice. However she soon finds that she cannot control the very fire that John fears, that of the yellow-eyed demon. We also discovered where her abilities came from and that at a very young age her mother was killed by her father who then tried to kill her. Now her adoptive father has been dead a year. Her brother Sam has died and been resurrected. And her other brother Dean has less than a year before he is dragged down to hell.

**Chapter 1- The Countdown Begins**

Kaida tried to remember why it was such a beautiful thing as she watched the sunrise. She felt numb, unable to process everything that had happened. She didn't know what to think, didn't want to think at all. But it was a new day. The sun had risen despite her expectations. Despite all of their expectations. Now they had to get on with their lives. The gates had been open for too long, too many had gotten out. Of course that had meant that John had somehow managed to escape Hell. But soon enough Dean would be down there in his place. Sam had died and Dean had brought him back at the price of himself and she didn't know what to do with that. She didn't know what to feel about it. She didn't even know if she could process that.

As the sun gradually lit up the morning sky, Kaida continued to watch without really taking it in. It had been a week since the gates had opened but everything was quiet. That was another problem. You would think that they would be crawling with cases, demons demons and more demons. But so far they had nothing.

Eventually she pulled her phone out and checked the time. The library would be open soon and she could continue with her research. Tucking the phone back into her pocket Kaida made her way to the large building in the middle of the campus. She was staying with Faye until a case turned up. It had been Sam's idea, but neither she or Dean had protested. Maybe they thought that being here would help her come to terms with everything that had been happening. That and at the moment she was likely to punch Dean for making that deal without saying anything to her.

She was keeping herself busy. Using the college's extensive mythology section to her advantage looking for a way out for her brother. And she was spending time with Faye. The problem was that she wasn't finding anything. Pulling yet another book down from the shelf she made her way over to her usual table and started work.

"I'm guessing you couldn't sleep again."

Kaida leant back when she felt Faye's hands kneading her shoulders.

"You know I don't sleep much babe. I never did."

The hands stopped moving for a moment and Kaida knew that she couldn't fool her. She could lie to anyone else but not to Faye.

"Not like this. Every night this week I've woken up to an empty bed. I know I can't possibly understand, but talk to me. I'm here to help."

Kaida nodded and taking one of Faye's hands in hers she kissed the back of it.

"I know. But I don't even know what I think about it all. I promise we'll talk tonight. We'll have a proper dinner, a movie and we can talk about all of it."

She could practically feel the smile that made its way across Faye's face as she spoke next.

"Ok. I'll hold you to that Sparky. I have class, so I'll see you tonight."

Kaida returned the smile as she turned to kiss Faye goodbye.

When Faye finished her classes for the day she wasn't surprised to see Kaida exactly where she had left her 6 hours before. True to her word she dragged the hunter out to dinner and a movie before they sat down together on her bed and Kaida talked. Some of it she already knew, and a lot of it she didn't understand, but that wasn't the point. The point was to get Kaida to talk about it, all of it. About John and her brothers, about the gates of hell, about the yellow-eyed demon, and about everything that they had all lost.

That night for the first time in a long time Kaida actually fell asleep. She hadn't been lying earlier, she had never slept much even when they were younger, and she had slept even less since she had discovered her true heritage. But she still needed a few hours every now and then. So Faye sat up in bed with Kaida's head in her lap running her fingers through the raven black hair thhat she loved so much as the sky darkened further.

A couple of hours later Faye realised that she must have fallen asleep as she was suddenly woken by the ringing of Kaida's phone. As the hunter sat up to answer the phone Faye rubbed her eyes.

"Hello?"

Kaida mouthed her apologies before going out into the hall.

"Hi K, It's Sam. Bobby thinks he's found something."

The sigh that left Kaida's mouth at that moment was a sign of how relieved she was. They had been waiting for something to happen ever since the gates had been closed. And personally she thought she needed something to fight.

"Right, how soon will you be here?"

Her talk with Faye had done wonders. Now she knew how she felt and she felt like she needed to beat the hell out of some demons.

"We'll pick you up first thing in the morning. Say hi to Faye for us."

Kaida smiled as she said her goodbyes and hung up the phone. Faye was standing in the doorway still half asleep, but she had obviously heard.

"So what's the case?"

She asked and Kaida was glad that she understood.

"Don't know. Demons probably. But I don't need to leave until the morning. Let's go back to bed."

So the two of them climbed back into bed and this time when the sun rose Kaida watched it from the comfort of Faye's arms and she remembered why she always thought it beautiful.


End file.
